It's Okay
by eclarefanxxx
Summary: Fiona thought she was stronger than this. Sometimes, we all need a best friend to pick us up when we fall down.


It's Okay.

Fiona Coyne tightly clutched the empty wine bottle, her hands shaking from that and the consumption of ten shots of vodka. Surprisingly, she hadn't thrown up or felt anything but a deep and numbing effect take over her bottle. It was all starting to affect her at once, and she trembled, alone in solitude on the floor near the kitchen. She had tried crawling over to the couch which was less than five feet away, but her body was just too tired, and she felt too drunk and dazed to think clearly. So, she had resorted to do something else to pass the time…cry. She had tried _so hard to recover _from her alcoholism, and she _was _doing _so well._ Fiona wasn't really sure what had caused this relapse, but she knew that it made her feel more worthless than a penny. At this point, recovery seemed like trying to purchase something without any money…_pointless. _

"Fiona? You here?" she heard a male voice call out, startling her from her daze. Her eyes blurry with tears, her body shook, and her vision was blurred anyway.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was too distraught. Instead, more harsh whimpers and groans spilled out of her mouth as her hands gripped her long hair and twisted it around her fingers.

The blurred figure Fiona saw entering her living room gasped lightly when it saw her state. Fiona clenched her eyes shut tightly, trying to convince herself that this was merely a nightmare, and that she was still on the road to a full recovery. However, when she opened her blue eyes, she saw caring green ones stare into hers and recognized the blurred figure as her best friend, Eli Goldsworthy.

"Fiona? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you sick?" Eli asked frantically, shaking her shoulder lightly. He was on his knees, desperately trying to alert her.

Fiona mumbled a series of incoherent murmurs and tiredly placed both arms over her eyes.

"Okay, I'm…I'm going to get you to the couch, okay, Fi? Let's see if you can walk," Eli urged, gently helping her up only to have her legs fold out from under her and she fell back down on the cold floor. Eli agilely caught her before her head could slam on the floor and brought her head to a rest in his lap as he knelt on the floor and figured out what to do. His heart clenched when he heard her groan in pain and quickly realized there was _no way _Fiona would be able to walk. He quickly spied the empty bottle of wine and the drained, clear mini bottle of vodka that she had clearly taken shots from. As he read the label, he knew it was some of the strongest vodka around…and rather _expensive_ at that. She had had a relapse. He almost cried as he thought of how hard Fiona had worked towards being free of her alcoholism, and now she was right back to where she started.

"Fiona, I'm going to carry you to the couch, okay? Do you feel okay?" Eli asked, receiving a mere,

"Mmmph," from Fiona as she dazedly closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair confusedly.

Sighing, Eli gently scooped up Fiona into his arms and carried her over to the couch, laying her down on her side in case she needed to throw up. He gently sat beside her and fixed his gaze on her slumped and defeated form. "Do-Do you feel sick, Fi? I just want to help you, alright?" Eli spoke softly and saw her restlessly lay her head down on the soft couch.

"E-Everything hurts, Eli. I can't…see straight…my-my stomach hurts…ow," Fiona slurred, tentatively raising her hand to her temple and staring at it through blurred vision.

"Shh, it'll be okay. I'm going to take care of you until Holly J gets back, okay? You just rest," Eli assured his friend before standing up. "I'll go get you a cool washcloth, okay?"

Fiona grumbled a thank-you in response and turned over so her back was facing Eli and her face was pressed into the L-shaped couch.

Eli quickly ran to grab a washcloth from her hall closet by the bathroom and ran it under cool water, wringing it out damp and gently approaching Fiona with it. "Fi? Can you please face me?" he asked patiently, sitting beside her and placing his free hand on her back. It was only then that he felt her back shaking, trembling under his hand. Worry filled him. She wasn't…having a seizure or something, was she? He heard soft sobs coming from her and frowned once he realized Fiona was crying. "Fiona," he said softly, not moving his hand from her back.

"Eli," Fiona mumbled, voice muffled in the couch. "_Why_ are you being _so nice_ to me? I'm a _screw up_,"

"You are no such thing, Fiona Coyne." He replied, hating the soft sobs coming from her.

"Yes, I am! That's a lie, Eli, and you know…it…can't breathe," she heaved, flipping over to face him, her usually clear blue eyes clouded and glassy. They were also completely bloodshot and filled with tears. The teardrops trekked down her cheeks as her hands shook. Messy mascara blotted randomly across her cheeks and under her eyes as she sniffled repeatedly.

Eli sighed despairingly and gently sat down beside her on the sofa. He gently and slowly pulled her to sit up and placed his arm around her shoulder, slowly pulling her into his side. "It's okay, Fiona. Everyone makes mistakes,"

She sobbed again, clamping a hand over her mouth and shooting him an apologetic look. "I-I…" she trailed off, desperately trying to hold back her angry and frantic sobs.

"Shh, it's okay, Fiona. You just let it out, okay? Don't worry, it's just me, it's alright," Eli gently pressed feeling her chest shake. He softly cleaned her face with the tender white satin washcloth, ridding her of the smeared mascara and trails of tears. He just wanted her to feel better.

Fiona shook her head stubbornly. "No, I don't want to upset…you. I'll just wait…'til you leave t-to cry."

"Fiona Coyne, you are my best friend. You don't have to censor yourself from me. I am _not here to judge you. I am here to take care of you because I care about you._ Please trust me when I say that everything is going to be okay." When he saw her shake her head hopelessly, he gently rubbed her bicep with his hand and murmured, "Look, you saw me at my worst during Love Roulette. You helped me without judging. _I owe you one," _

She gazed into his patient green eyes, seeing nothing but the love of friendship. "I just can't _believe this!" _she sobbed and immediately felt Eli pull her closer to him so that her delicate head rested on his strong shoulder.

Eli reached for a blanket and covered his drunken friend with it. "Shh," he cooed. "Deep breaths, Fiona," Eli gently took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly as she attempted to follow his breathing instructions. "Deep, deep breaths, Fi, everything will be okay." He coaxed her to rest her heavy, slumped body on his chest. "You're exhausted," he noted sadly, washing he could help her fall asleep more easily.

"Can you…can you stroke my hair? My-My mom always…does that. Imogen does too," Fiona begged, knowing Eli wouldn't resist her pleas.

Nodding, Eli gently stroked her hair until she began to feel extremely tired. He used only one hand, as the other arm was wrapped securely around Fiona due to her shivering and trembling. He did not want Fiona dealing with a panic attack tonight, _another _thing to worry about and regret later. He rubbed her bicep soothingly and continued stroking her hair as her eyelids fluttered shut.

As her eyelids grew heavy, Fiona felt Eli's patient hand gently stroking her long brunette locks, even daring to drop a caring kiss on her forehead when she sobbed a little loudly. "Eli," she whispered, gazing up at him through partly lidded eyes.

"Yes?" he answered, adjusting his arm that was around her shoulder and not bothering to move when she snuggled deeper into the crook of his shoulder.

"What happens now?" She asked shakily, her hands trembling violently.

Eli held each of her hands inside of his, clasping his fingers in between hers. "Right now, you sleep. We'll figure everything out tomorrow morning. Until then, do you want me to call Imogen and have her stay over instead?"

"No…N-no…Imogen's on…vacation with her d-dad." Fiona stuttered, feeling her head throb lightly. "It's okay if you _want_ to leave, though, Eli. Don't blame you," she stated tiredly.

"I want to stay, Fi, and I am as long as it's okay with you. I just wanted to do what makes you most comfortable," he reassured her. Eli grabbed a nearby pillow at the end of the couch and laid it on his lap, gently urging Fiona's head to rest on it. His gently hands returned to her hair, running through it and patting it down soothingly. "Go to sleep, Fiona. I'm here,"

She smiled and giggled slightly happily at her newfound gratitude for Eli. "Thank you, Eli. I know you are,"

He smirked at her giggle that always made him smile; besides Imogen and Adam, she was his best friend. "It's okay." He murmured, and lightly stroked her bicep with his thumb, adjusting the blanket around her body and leaning back into the couch until the young girl fell into a deep slumber in the protective embrace of friendship.


End file.
